


WitchStorm 03 - Development

by StormSen



Series: WitchStorm [4]
Category: Witch Weapon (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormSen/pseuds/StormSen
Series: WitchStorm [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736539
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Sunrise/Sunset

  * **Screen: Ryokan Bedroom (Morning)**
  * [Ren] 
    * It's morning, still early, about 6:30 AM. Shafts of weak light slip in past the blinds of ryokan bedroom.
    * I wake lying on my side... Annie is still asleep, facing me.
    * Earlier she woke me up several times, crying in her sleep...
    * But, right now, she's at peace.
  * Ae-chan (sleeping) 
    * Zzzzz.
  * [Ren] 
    * A soft snoring (and occasional tail flick) comes from the other side of Annie, where Ae-chan is curled up against Annie's back.
  * Ren (relaxed puzzled) [nightwear] 
    * ... \\\ How did I get here?
    * I had been on my own since leaving the orphanage, after the others were adopted.
    * I was fine that way....
    * Now I've been sleeping with this girl for the last three nights...
    * And the city's defense AI is a cute fox girl curled up next to us.
    * How is this so _normal_ already?
    * ... \\\ I close my eyes again and drift back to sleep...



* * *

  * **Screen: Ruined Streets**
    * Similar to ruined cityscape at beginning of story. Early sunset.
  * [Ren] 
    * I walk the streets of New Opulentia under orange skies...
    * Shattered buildings rise to either side of the road. Rubble lines the street.
    * Salt statues walk the sidewalks, caught in mid-stride; or lie broken, busted, smashed, under falling debris.
    * I catch sight of myself in a cracked plate glass window...
  * **Screen: Ruined Streets, Grecian Ren**
    * Ren as 20ish woman; Grecian gown; hair: loose, waist length, red & black randomly mixed; mature and powerful, feminine
  * Ren (neutral) [Older Ren in gown] 
    * Something about me looks different? ... \\\ Can't put my finger on it...
    * No matter... There's someplace I need to be...
  * **Screen: Ruined Streets, Rising Water**
    * Further into sunset.
  * [Ren] 
    * I walk through seawater now, lapping at my ankles, under fading crimson skies...
    * Buildings crumble further as the water encroaches.
    * Pedestrians too, their salt feet and ankles dissolving... \\\ Tilt, fall and crumble, their salt bodies merging with the sea...
    * I step on top of the small waves, and keep walking, the skies waning into a pastel violet twilight...
  * **Screen: Ruined Streets Mostly sunken under sea**
    * Further into sunset and ruin.
  * [Ren] 
    * Buildings are almost gone now, nothing but piles of stone and steel, subsiding under the waves drifting in from the sea.
  * **Screen: Seascape, Grecian Ren Walking**
    * Late twilight/early night. Just sea, normal except a fairly flat lane cutting through the waves, along which Ren is walking.
  * [Ren] 
    * I walk out on the sea now. Waves rise and roll with increasing height on either side, but the path ahead is straight, rising and falling ever so slightly.
    * Twilight has faded into indigo night, crossed with stars and dim, high clouds.
    * And I walk on...



* * *

  * **Screen: Ryokan Bedroom (Morning)**
  * [Ren] 
    * I awake to Annie's touch.
    * Annie is looking at me, hand on my cheek, not saying anything, just smiling contentedly.
    * Personal space is just... gone... with her.
    * We stay that way for a time until...
  * Annie (eyes closed blush) [nightwear] 
    * [Growl!]
  * Ren (laughing) [nightwear] 
    * Your stomach is saying "Time to get up!"
  * [Ren] 
    * I clamber over her, then move to the kitchen area and start making coffee, as Annie heads into the bathroom.
    * Lady Aegis joins me, wearing a yukata, but with her hair down.
  * (Ren) (puzzled) 
    * She seems oddly relaxed...
  * Lady Aegis (relaxed smile) [yukata, hair down] 
    * Good morning, dear Ren-chan.
  * Ren (smile) 
    * Morning, Lady A!
  * (Ren) (eyes closed serious) 
    * (But I want to say more than this...)
    * (Oohhh... Why am I being so uptight?)
    * (Just do it already!)
  * Lady Aegis (puzzled) 
    * Is something wrong, Ren-chan?
  * Ren (blush serious) 
    * I just want to say...
  * Ren (blush perky smile) 
    * Morning, Mom!
  * Lady Aegis (blush surprised) 
    * ...
  * Ren (blush worried) 
    * Is that okay??
  * Lady Aegis (blush smile) 
    * Yes, that's perfect, Ren-chan!
  * Ren (blush happy) 
    * Yay!
  * Lady Aegis (blush smile eyes closed) 
    * Now, let's take care of the coffee, eh dear?
    * You know how Annie is in the morning...
  * Ren (blush smile) 
    * Hee hee! Yep!
  * [Ren] 
    * Ae-mom hovers behind me, directing me again.
    * I mean, I know how to make the coffee, but...
    * I like her hovering behind me...
    * Ghostly hand on my shoulder, faint herbal fragrance in the air, wisps of her hair mixing with mine...
    * I feel a wonderful warmth, my emotions bubble over, and I'm suddenly hit with all sorts of curiosities...
  * Ren (curious happy smile) 
    * So, what's it like being a fox girl, Ae-mom?
    * Do you have two ears? Or four? Seems kind of strange to not have ears by the side of your head!
    * And that big bushy tail? I wonder if that would be good for dusting things?
    * And... What about...
  * [Ren] 
    * This goes on for a bit, then...
  * Lady Aegis (thoughtful) 
    * We're in the same boat, aren't we, Ren?
    * You suddenly in a female body and dealing with it...
    * And me, in this body... And my Kitsune-chan body.
    * It's so strange... disconcerting... but pleasant... exciting... new.
  * Ren (thoughtful) 
    * ... \\\ So, we're alike in that way?
  * Ren (happy smile) 
    * I like that!
  * Lady Aegis (smile) 
    * ...
  * [Ren] 
    * I'm thinking it's not just bodies though... It's personalities too, isn't it?
    * Ae-chan comes across very differently from Lady Ae... Ae-mom.
    * And I'm not being Ren-kun right now...
  * Lady Aegis (amused) 
    * Oh... Anzu finally fell asleep....
    * Though she's probably going to wake up with keyboard imprinted on her left cheek...
    * Thirty straight hours of trying to break into my sub-systems...
    * She's really kept me busy!
  * Ren (shocked) 
    * ANZU PULLED AN ALL NIGHTER TRYING TO BREAK INTO YOUR SYSTEMS???
  * Ren (angry mom) 
    * I'm going to have a word with that girl! She needs her sleep!
  * Lady Aegis (surprised) 
    * Ohhh! So _this_ is what Annie meant by...
  * Annie (sleepy) [battlesuit] 
    * I was going to complain about five minutes of Ren-ko chatter...
    * But then she went Ren-kaasan mode.
    * Not sure which is worse.
  * Ren (chirpy smile) 
    * Have your coffee, ogre!
  * Annie (sleepy happy) 
    * [Sip Sip Gulp]
    * Ahh... Thanks Ren-ko, I forgive you.
  * Ren (happy smile) 
    * You're welcome!
  * Ren (curious) 
    * Wait, have I tried this yet? Yes, I mean... sort of...
    * [Sip]
  * Ren (shocked) 
    * ...
  * Ren (disgusted) 
    * [Hack! Hack! Hack! Spit!]
    * Ughh!!! This is horrible!
    * Who would put hazelnuts into coffee??
  * Annie (surprised) 
    * Huh?
  * Ren (thoughtful/confused) 
    * Actually, I'm not sure that I like coffee anyway...
  * Annie (shocked) 
    * You... you HEATHEN!!!
  * Ren (curious) 
    * Maybe if I shift gears again...
  * (Ren) (puzzled) 
    * Is she asleep??
  * (Ren) (yelling (mentally)) 
    * WAKE UP RENNIE!!!
  * Ren (sleepy) 
    * Huh? Oh...
    * [Sip Sip Gulp Gulp]
  * Ren (relaxed happy) 
    * Ahh.... That's the stuff!
    * Morning, sis. Morning Ae-mom.
  * Lady Aegis (smile) 
    * Good morning, Rennie-chan, Annie-chan.
  * Annie (smile) 
    * Morning Ae-auntie.
  * Annie (annoyed) 
    * And you... \\\ Life with you is soooo complicated.
    * Can't you keep it down to one personality in the morning?
  * Ren (giggling) 
    * Heh, heh! Sorry!
  * Annie (suspicious) 
    * ... \\\ By the way, just exactly what were you doing when I got out of the bathroom last night?
  * Ren (baffled) 
    * Huh? Nothing! Nothing at all!
  * Ren (shocked) 
    * I was just peacefully meditating when you whacked me — brutally! — with that big pillow!
  * Ren (whining) 
    * That was so mean!
  * Ren (blush sideglance) 
    * [Whistles innocently.]
  * Annie (sly) 
    * Oh, really? [Flexes fingers]
  * Ren (worried puzzled) 
    * What are you...
  * [Ren] 
    * Annie suddenly tackles me to the floor and...
  * Ren (shock laughter) 
    * HA HA HA!!! NOOO!!! STOP IT!!!
    * Hee hee hee! [Wheeze!] HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!
    * STOPPPPP!!! HEE HEE HEE HEE!!!
  * Lady Aegis (smirk) 
    * Ah... Justice.
  * **Screen: Black**
  * [Ren] 
    * If this is the new normal...
    * ... I like it.



* * *

  * **Screen: SID Control**
  * Mariru (neutral) 
    * Anderson, report.
  * Anderson (neutral) 
    * RenBass arrival at Academy District Cafe entrance at 9:15 am.
    * Also, some odd fluctuations in Aegis system yesterday, and then again this morning.
    * But... Aegis Management Center reports that Aegis performance metrics actually improved after the fluctuations.
    * Might have been Aegis doing some process optimization. It does that sometimes.
  * Mariru (n-frown) 
    * Very well...
  * (Anderson) (neutral) 
    * And I'm NOT going to mention that this mornings fluctuations seemed to build in oddly familiar pattern.
    * I've just been watching too much sci-fi porn...
  * **END**



* * *

  * **Extras**
    * (This is substantially changed from an earlier version where multiple Rens were running at once.)
    * Older Ren: Somewhat like this: <https://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/3860350>
    * "Last three nights" — They've been together four nights, but they slept in different beds on the first night.




	2. Division

  * **Screen: Village Bazaar, Device**
    * Ground level view of Bazaar, view centered on metal box.
    * The plaza is littered with stone rubble and the broken remains of merchant stalls.
    * Incongruously, in the center of the plaza is an fresh, unblemished, rectangular metal device .
    * It appears hardened for military situations, but its use is otherwise unclear.
    * Cables snake from the box to control/monitoring equipment on a rooftop to the south.
  * [Narrator] 
    * Nahle Village, three days ago.
    * A bazaar, ruined and abandoned during the Seven Years war.
    * The silence of the ruins is marred only by a loud humming of the mechanism recently placed in the center of the plaza, and by the low chatter of the soldiers stationed on a roof to the south.
  * **Screen: Village Rooftop**
    * A third floor rooftop overlooking the village bazaar. Soldiers and equipment are scattered about.
  * [Narrator] 
    * On the rooftop, a squad of Masada Ford mercenaries and a few civilians are scattered around, ready for action.
  * Commander Smite (serious) 
    * Fifteen minutes.
    * Be ready to go at the five minute mark.
  * Commander Smite (mild sneer) 
    * That includes you, Battery Girl.
  * Elluka (neutral) [Elluka's blue, white and black harlequin battlesuit] 
    * Elluka is ready for combat.
  * Commander Smite 
    * You better be. I don't want you pissing yourself, like you did yesterday.
  * Elluka (blush neutral) 
    * ... \\\ Elluka has already relieved herself.
  * Commander Smite 
    * Huh. We'll see.
  * Elluka (upset) 
    * Nikola... I don't like this...
    * He's going to hurt me again.
  * Nikola (offscreen) 
    * Elluka... \\\ ...
    * Do you want me to take over?
  * Elluka (worried) 
    * Yes... \\\ ... \\\ No...
    * Nikola is weak with the Lightning Forks...
    * And Commander will be angry again!
  * Nikola (offscreen) 
    * Really! I'm not weak!!!
    * It's just that... You're better with them than I am.
    * It's annoying. :(
  * Elluka (smirk) 
    * :P
  * Nikola (offscreen) 
    * Anyway... You're right.
    * I wish... \\\ Never mind.
    * I'll do the coils again. I'm better with them then you are.
    * And don't worry. I'm right here with you!
    * And Gabrielle and Hannah are here too.
  * Elluka (worried smile) 
    * Alright big sis...
  * Nikola (offscreen) 
    * Erk! Don't call me that!
  * Elluka (giggling) 
    * Hee hee hee!
  * Commander Smite (frown) 
    * Something funny, Rabbit Girl?
  * Elluka (neutral) 
    * Elluka is nervous.
    * (Hee hee hee!!)
  * [Narrator] 
    * Elluka feels a light conk on her head...
    * Followed up by an affectionate hug.
  * Nikola (offscreen) 
    * We'll be fine little sis!
  * Elluka (happy smile) 
    * ...
  * Commander Smite (frown) 
    * Idiot.
    * Fourteen minutes.



* * *

  * Commander Smite (serious) 
    * Three minutes.
  * Elluka (surprised) 
    * Huh?
  * [Narrator] 
    * Elluka looks up at the gloved hand that has unexpectedly patted her on the head.
  * Elluka (small smile) 
    * Miss Gabrielle and Miss Hannah are here.
  * Gabrielle [Masada Merc, blonde] 
    * Don't worry Elluka! We'll cover your back!
  * Hannah [Masada Merc, black hair, dusky skin] 
    * Yep! Just don't zap us with those bolts, eh cutie?
  * Elluka (neutral) 
    * Elluka will be careful.
    * Miss Gabrielle and Miss Hannah are comrades.
    * They will not be harmed.
  * Gabrielle (eyes closed big smile) 
    * Whew! Good to know!
  * [Narrator] 
    * The two young mercenaries give Elluka big smiles, as they take up positions near her and ready their weapons.



* * *

  * Commander Smite (serious) 
    * Zero. Collapse incoming.
  * **Screen: Village Bazaar, Device**
  * [Narrator] 
    * The humming of the device, which is already much louder than before, suddenly quadruples in volume.
    * Objects around it begin to shake, then begin flickering strangely as if viewed through a shaky camera.
  * **Screen: Village Rooftop**
  * Hannah (serious) 
    * Here we go again...
  * Gabrielle (eyes closed, pained) 
    * Owwww! OwwwwwwWWW!!!
    * AARRGHHH!! My head!
  * Hannah (worried) 
    * Gabrielle??
  * Elluka (fear) 
    * Miss Gabrielle? No...
  * Command Smite (annoyed) 
    * Another complication...
  * **Screen: Village Bazaar, Device**
  * [Narrator] 
    * An explosion of sound and vibration — but no flame — or even smoke — erupts from the device.
    * Twenty figures pop into existence in the previously empty plaza.
    * All are female, age ranging from early teens to one elderly grandmother.
    * All are armed. All look crazed.
  * Crazed Village Woman 
    * Taah! Qatal! TAAH! QATAL!!!
  * [Narrator] 
    * All but one are local people... villagers...
    * All but one...
  * Gabrielle (crazed) [crazed eyes, disarrayed hair] 
    * Obey! OBEY THE LORD!!! KILL THE UNBELIEVERS!!!
  * **Screen: Village Rooftop**
  * Hannah (shocked horrified) 
    * Gabrielle? Gaby?
    * How? How did you get down there??
  * Commander Smite (angry/stern) 
    * Wake up soldiers! She's lost!
    * Open fire!
  * Elluka (shocked) 
    * No... Miss Gabrielle...
  * Nikola (offscreen) 
    * Elluka. I'll take care of this. Go someplace safe.
  * Elluka (shocked) 
    * Yes Nikola... I'm going.
  * Elluka (offscreen) 
    * Chocolates... I'll just eat some chocolates...
  * Nikola (neutral) [Now onscreen: Looks just like Elluka] 
    * Commencing combat...
  * Hannah (shocked) 
    * Elluka?
  * [Narrator] 
    * Nikola looks briefly at Hannah, sadness in her eyes...
    * Then floats a few feet up in the air and over the parapet of the roof.
  * **Screen: Village Bazaar, Fight Scene**
    * Crazed swordswomen, Gabrielle and a fire caster vs Nikola. Streaks of bullets rain down from above.
  * [Narrator] 
    * The harlequin rabbit descends into the plaza, equipping two shining, fork-like daggers as she drifts down.
    * Her descent stops at about four feet off the ground, where she hovers like militarized cupid.
    * Now in the plaza, she begins weaving and pointing those daggers at the crazed women.
  * Nikola (stern) 
    * Zeus... Indra... Thor... Set... Raijin... Come to me.
    * And smite my foes...
  * [Narrator] 
    * Lightning erupts from the daggers, striking and chaining between her opponents.
  * Swordswoman 
    * Qatal! Qatal! QATAL!!!
  * [Narrator] 
    * Under assault from Nikola's lightning blasts, the women quickly strike back.
    * Or rather... attempt to strike back.
    * Almost all the women are equipped only with scimitars, and seem limited to melee range.
    * But Nikola, still floating/flying like some unlikely, oversized blue hummingbird, dodges away from her attackers.
    * Even as she dodges, she continues her assault of chaining lightning bolts.
    * The soldiers above fire down into a scene like a furious, localized lightning storm.
    * The smell of electricity burnt wood and charred flesh drifts up to them.
  * Fire Caster [crazed village woman] 
    * Ishat. BURN. BURN. BURNNNNNN!!!
  * Gabrielle (crazed) 
    * Heretic! Cleanse the Heretic!
  * [Narrator] 
    * Aside from the scimitar wielding women, there is one fire caster, and one sniper... Gabrielle.
    * Gabrielle, despite her insane ravings, is able to calmly aim and fire her weapon.
    * However, Nikola uses the rubble and broken stalls to LOS the ranged fire from Gabrielle and the fire caster while focusing her own fire on the swordswomen.
  * **Screen: Village Rooftop**
  * Commander Smite 
    * The caster, you idiots! Take her out, before she turns Rabbit Girl into rabbit BBQ!
  * Masada Ford Merc #1 [Male] 
    * Yes sir.
    * You heard the commander. Take her out!
  * Masada Ford Merc #2 [Male] 
    * On it...
  * Hannah (anguished) 
    * Gabrielle... No... I can't...
  * Commander Smite (sneer) 
    * Useless.
  * **Screen: Village Bazaar, Fight Scene**
  * [Narrator] 
    * Below, chased by swordswomen, Nikola suddenly dodges again... only to end up in the line of sight of the fire caster...
  * Fire Caster 
    * Ishat. BURN. BURN. BURNNNNNN!!!
  * [Narrator] 
    * But that gives the mercenaries time to focus their fire on the caster...
  * Fire Caster (surprised) 
    * BUR... Erkk....
  * [Narrator] 
    * The fire caster's ravings end in a hail a of bullets.
    * Meanwhile, the harlequin rabbit has dodged out of sight of her remaining pursuers...
  * Crazed Village Woman 
    * Taah! TAAH!! Taah?
  * Gabrielle (crazed) 
    * HERETIC! HIDE THEE NOT FROM THE LORD!!!
  * [Narrator] 
    * As Gabrielle raves, Nikola suddenly appears on the roof of a stall behind her.
    * Nikola vaults into the sky, and then in a storm of lighting, summons a strange metal cylinder/sphere...
    * Then drops the cylinder/sphere right in front of Gabrielle.
  * Gabrielle (crazed) 
    * HERETIC! NONE BUT GOD MAY WIELD THE POWER OF THUNDER!!!
    * I WILL END YOUR... Uhhh!!!
  * [Narrator] 
    * Gabrielle's ravings stop as bolts of lightning shoot out of the metal cylinder/sphere, stunning her.
    * Nikola, having dived down behind Gabrielle, follows up with point blank attacks with her lightning forks.
    * The swordswomen rush towards Nikola... only to be slowed by a snaring static field surrounding the cylinder/sphere.
  * Nikola (emotionless) 
    * Zeus... Indra... Thor... Set... Raijin... Come to me.
    * Zeus... Indra... Thor... Set... Raijin... Speak through me.
  * [Narrator] 
    * Nikola focuses on Gabrielle, spearing lighting bolt after bolt into Gabrielle's torso.
    * The bolts chain off into the surrounding swordswomen, whittling them down...
  * Nikola (emotionless) 
    * Zeus... Indra...
    * Thor... Set... Raijin...
  * **Screen: Village Rooftop**
  * Commander Smite (angry) 
    * Cowards! Fine! Let rabbit girl take care of her!
    * Finish off the others!
  * Masada Merc #1 
    * Yes sir.
  * Masada Merc #2 
    * Right.
  * Hannah (shadowed face horrified) 
    * No... Gabrielle... No...
  * **Screen: Village Bazaar, Aftermath**
  * [Narrator] 
    * Between Nikola's chaining lightning, and the intense fire from the sharpshooting mercenaries, the remaining swordswomen soon go down, leaving their inert, bloodied, and electricity burnt bodies strewn in a circle around Elluka and Gabrielle.
    * Gabrielle body too has fallen, splayed on the ground. She bears not a single bullet wound, but her torso is a ruptured mass of lightning burnt flesh.
    * The harlequin rabbit hovers by her, then drops the remaining few feet out of the air, and kneels by the girl's corpse...
    * The rabbit removes her armor-like gauntlets, reaches down and clasps Gabrielle's bloodless but untouched face in her small hands.
  * Nikola (lamenting) 
    * Gabrielle... So young...
    * I'm so sorry...
    * ...
  * **Screen: Village Rooftop**
  * Commander Smite (serious) 
    * Cardoso. Get down there and get that loot.
  * Cardoso [Male loose military gear] 
    * Yes sir.
  * Commander Smite 
    * Battery Pack, get back up here!
    * And don't touch any of those drops!
  * **Screen: Village Bazaar, Aftermath**
  * Nikola (neutral) 
    * ... Returning.
  * [Narrator] 
    * Nikola takes a look around at the aftermath of the battle.
    * Aside from the dead opponents... and Gabrielle, various odd objects have appeared...
    * Nikola looks longingly at one object, an old notebook. But she doesn't move to pick it up...
    * She remembers how badly she was punished the last time.
    * She floats up off the ground and ascends back to the rooftop.
  * **Screen: Village Rooftop**
  * Commander Smite (annoyed) 
    * Your lightning forks were weak again.
  * Nikola (neutral) 
    * Underperformed. This unit is erratic.
  * Commander Smite (disdaining) 
    * And you almost got caught by that caster.
  * Nikola (neutral) 
    * Intentional. Caster became easy target when targeting this unit.
  * Commander Smite (neutral) 
    * Intentional? Huh. I doubt that.
    * But you did better than these "soldiers" in dealing with the one who turned.
  * Nikola 
    * ...
  * Commander Smite (neutral) 
    * Dismissed.
  * Elluka (offscreen) 
    * Is it over yet big sis?
  * Nikola (sad) 
    * Yes. It's over...
    * Gabrielle is at rest now...
    * How was the chocolate?
  * Elluka (offscreen) 
    * I... I wasn't hungry...
    * ... Gabrielle... Is at rest?
    * ...
    * Will we be at rest too, one day Nikola?
  * Nikola (sad) 
    * Yes. We'll see Gabrielle again then.
    * But not today.
  * Elluka (offscreen) 
    * Okay...
  * Masada Ford Merc #2 
    * Pretty tough for a rabbit.
  * Masada Ford Merc #1 
    * We'll be drinking to Gabrielle tonight, kid.
    * Come join us. We'll let you have a sip or two.
    * And... kick you out before it gets too rowdy.
  * Nikola (small smile) 
    * Elluka will come.
  * [Narrator] 
    * The mercenaries nod a goodbye and Nikola continues on to Hannah....
    * ... Who is collapsed against a wall, apart from the other mercenaries.
    * Nikola pauses for a moment, then...
  * Nikola (sad) 
    * Miss Hannah...
  * Hannah (distraught) 
    * Elluka...
    * How can you do that?...
    * You're so different sometimes...
  * [Narrator] 
    * Nikola kneels down next to the sobbing Hannah.
    * Who can't even look the little girl in the eye...
    * Nikola reaches up with her hands and lightly clasps Hannah's face.
  * Nikola (serious) 
    * These hands touched Miss Gabrielle's face to say goodbye...
    * Elluka brings her touch to you.
  * [Narrator] 
    * Hannah looks at the little girl in shock, then grabs her close, and hugs the harlequin rabbit girl's body tight to her own as she weeps.
  * **END**



* * *

  * **Extras**
  * Screen Description 
    * Made it a little more "prose style" to give a feel for a room For an actual VN, the picture would do this work.
  * Elluka/Nikola Dialog 
    * I cheated a bit by not using (Elluka) and (Nikola) in order to not give it away too early, but...
    * All dialog between Elluka and Nikola is internal.




	3. In Transit Redux

  * **Screen: Passenger Compartment of Autocab**
  * Annie (slightly worried) 
    * On the way to SID...
    * Back into the lion's den, huh Ren?
  * Ren (meditating) 
    * ...
  * Annie (surprised) 
    * Ren? Ren? Oh...
    * You're doing that meditating thing again...
  * Annie (stern warning) 
    * Just don't do anything weird this time.
  * **Screen: Study with View**
  * Ren (pleased/curious) **[Male Ren, school uniform]**
    * A library/study room this time?
    * This "meditation state" thing is pretty cool!
  * Ren (smile) 
    * [Looks down.]
    * Ahh... Nice to see you again buddy!
    * I thought I lost you!
  * Ren (wry grin) 
    * Err... Well... I guess I have...
    * Unless I can figure out how to get you back in reality...
  * Frog 
    * Ribbit.
  * Ren (surprised) 
    * Oh, I can?
    * So... Just focus on some location?
    * Lets see...
  * **Screen: Ryokan Hot Tub**
  * Ren (pleased) 
    * Nice. But it can get distracting....
  * Ren (worried) 
    * And then Annie will pummel me again...
  * Ren (normal) 
    * Maybe later. \\\ Let's try...
  * **Screen: Ren's Bedroom**
  * Ren (pleased) 
    * Ah home...
    * Comfortable, but...
  * Ren (frown) 
    * It feels a little cramped now...
    * I mean... Where would Annie sleep?
    * It's just too small for two people.
  * Ren (thoughtful) 
    * That study was pretty nice...
  * **Screen: Study with View**
  * Ren (pleased) 
    * Yep this is fine.
  * Frog 
    * Ribbit.
  * Ren (surprised) 
    * Really? That too, huh? \\\ Okay... Let's see...
  * Ren (happy) **[Female Ren]**
    * Ah, cool, that works!
  * Ren (thoughtful) 
    * Odd... This...\\\ ...feels normal too...
  * Ren (worried) 
    * ... Not sure how I feel about that...
    * Never mind... How about...
  * Ren (worried) **[Annie]**
    * I feel like a bit of a pervert doing this...
    * Like I'm trolling through Annie's panty drawer...
  * Ren (thoughtful) 
    * Though it's just right for Rennie mode.
    * Okay, how about...
  * Ren (pleased) **[Anzu, battlesuit]**
    * There we go. Nice!
  * Ren (blush smile) 
    * Anzu is surprisingly cute...
    * Oversized hoodie and sleeves.
    * Kind of like a timid rabbit...
  * Ren (shock) 
    * Until she tosses those punches...
  * Ren (serious) 
    * And she's definitely not as timid as she pretends...
    * Her LoliZU4U character is a pretty infamous troll in Ultimate Fantasy.
    * ...
  * Ren (thoughtful) 
    * But she helped us out pretty quickly in the cluster...
    * And she fits in just fine with the rest of the Rens...
  * Ren (worried) 
    * I'm a little worried about her...
    * I'll check on her later.
    * Now, how about...
  * Ren (wicked smile) **[Mariru]**
    * Ahem.... Yep.
    * [Shakes chest]
  * Ren (blush shock) 
    * Man... These are big!
  * Ren (blush smile) 
    * And these legs!
    * And this waist...
    * And this ass...
  * Ren (blush aroused) 
    * Getting kind of... warmed up...
  * Ren (worried) 
    * Uh, oh... I can feel Annie getting pissed off...
    * I'd better change...
    * Hmm... I wonder if I can...
  * Ren (surprised) **[Capt Enzo]**
    * Huh. I guess I can!
    * But...
  * Ren (freaked out) 
    * Yeah... NO!
  * Ren (freaked sideglance) 
    * This guy feels like a small mountain of beef!
    * With a side helping of beef.
    * Besides, Ren-ko is starting to...
  * Ren (worried) 
    * Which isn't going to help with Annie...
    * Quick! Back to normal!
  * Ren (happy smile) **[Female Ren]**
    * ...
  * Ren (shocked) 
    * I mean the _other_ normal!
  * Ren (relieved) **[Male Ren]**
    * Whew!
    * Okay, enough playing around...
  * Ren (serious) 
    * Time to do some planning...



* * *

  * **Screen: Passenger Compartment of Autocab**
  * Ren (meditating) **[Female Ren]**
  * Ren (thoughtful) 
    * Hmm...
  * Annie (surprise) 
    * Oh, you're back!
  * Annie (shadow smile) 
    * And you were only a _little_ weird...
  * Annie (curious) 
    * What were you doing? Felt like a mix of Ren-kun, Renzu and Marren...
    * And now you're...
  * Ren (serious) 
    * Figuring things out.
    * And planning ahead. Mariru has had a lot of time to prepare.
    * I don't think she'll push things hard, but she'll definitely test me.
    * She'll figure out the limitations of the personality copy before too long.
  * Annie (embarrassed ignorance) 
    * Umm... Limits?
  * Ren (n-smile) 
    * Remember eating pizza w Enzo and Hirono? And how clueless I was about baseball stuff?
  * Annie (laughing) 
    * Heh, sorry! I hardly noticed! We were going at it hardcore...
  * Annie (surprise) 
    * Oh... I see... You had Rennie...
    * But were still a total know-nothing on baseball stats?
  * Ren (n-smile) 
    * Exactly...
    * The ability/personality copying....
    * Its more like muscle memory... rather than conscious, verbal knowledge.
    * For physical combat, that doesn't matter as much.
    * Plus I already had some fighting skills, and could figure things out by watching you...
    * But manipulating people requires a lot of practical psychology.
    * ... Which I don't have.
  * Annie (surprised) 
    * So... With Mariru before... you just... winged it?
  * Ren (n-smile) 
    * Yes.
  * Annie 
    * Huh. So what's the plan for today?
  * Ren (eyes closed smile) 
    * Wing it!
  * Annie (worried smile) 
    * ...
  * Ren (amused) 
    * I'm joking. It's not that bad.
  * Ren (n-smile) 
    * I've thought ahead and planned for all the scenarios I could think of.
    * It's just that I don't know enough to have thought of everything.
    * Besides... \\\ I want her to figure it out.
  * Annie (surprised) 
    * What? Why?
  * Ren (n-frown) 
    * So that I can give her the chance to train me.
  * Annie (worried) 
    * Would that work?
  * Ren (n-smile) 
    * Probably. She would take it as a chance to influence, control me.
    * Most likely, she'll hold back and try to manipulate me in the training...
    * But I'll expect that and be able to spot it.
  * Ren (thoughtful) 
    * And I'll review with Aegis. She can help me catch anything that Mariru skips over.
    * You saw how good Aegis is at tutoring.
  * Annie (happy) 
    * Oh yeah! Yesterday's history lessons with Ae-tan! That was really fun!
  * Annie (unhappy) 
    * Well, and depressing...
    * All those people dead. \\\ All those countries gone.
    * It's just unreal...
    * Almost makes being stuck in the Rift look good.
  * Annie (happy) 
    * But scritching Ae-tan's ears was so relaxing when I got stressed!
  * Ren (sardonic smile) 
    * You... Foxaphile.
  * Annie (giggling) 
    * Heh! Ae-tan is just soooo cute!
  * Annie (curious) 
    * ...
    * You're looking forward to dealing with Mariru, aren't you?
  * Ren (excited cold smile) 
    * Definitely. It will be a nice challenge.
  * Annie (knowing smile) 
    * Hah! I knew that was you, Marren!
    * Though, that plan... Sooo devious... Feels like Renzu!
  * Ren (smirk) 
    * Heh heh heh!
    * Correctomundo!



* * *

  * **Screen: Academy Avenue, SID Entrance**
  * [Ren] 
    * The autocab drops us off near a medium sized office building in the heart of the Academy District.
    * The district is a mixture of government and business. Streetfront businesses are mostly restaurants.
    * It looks very ordinary... No hint that SID headquarters is nearby.
  * **Screen Lobby Entrance**
  * [Ren] 
    * Inside the building is an open air lobby with an abstract wood/tree design covering the walls.
    * Above, we can see a coffee shop on the second floor overlooking the lobby.
  * Annie (puzzled) 
    * Hmm... What a nice tree design Ren. And look! A coffee shop upstairs!
  * Ren (n-smile) 
    * Indeed. Maybe they serve tea there?
    * Would be a nice place for a party...
  * [Ren] 
    * Annie just smiles back... We both recognize this location.
    * It's the this-world analog of the big tree in the Other world.
    * Unlike the autocab, we're certainly under SID surveillance now, so we're being circumspect.
    * We're keeping "Other world" info under wraps... At least for now.
  * (Ren) (worried) 
    * Secrets... I'm a little worried about Annie... Anzu mode was a little hard on her last time...
  * [Ren] 
    * Ren-kami did something milder this morning.
    * Just a little bit of Anzu to help Annie protect secrets.
    * Still... I slip into Ren-kami mode and...
    * _I take a quick look... No inflammation._
    * _Annie is fine. No need to worry._
    * Ahh good... Well, as long as Ren-kami isn't worried...
  * Agent Jensen (relaxed smile) [black female business suit with skirt] 
    * Hello girls, glad to see you made it.
    * I'll take you to your mother...
  * Ren (happy smile) 
    * Oh, hi Miss Jensen! Yeah, lead the way!
  * Annie (smile) 
    * Hi hi! Yeah, let's go!
    * (Ughh... Mariru as "Mom"!)
  * [Ren] 
    * Agent Jensen leads us to an out of the way elevator and presses the button for the tenth floor.
    * But once the elevator doors close, the elevator heads down instead of up.
    * Agent Jensen drops her "boss assistant" manner, inserts an earpiece, and shifts to the the same emotionless agent stance we saw her in yesterday.
  * Ren (curious) 
    * Would you be more comfortable in pants, Agent Jensen?
  * Agent Jensen (neutral) 
    * ... Hmm...
    * We wear what is needed for the mission.
    * If the boss says, cosplay as a bunny girl, and act like an airhead, that's what we do.
  * Ren (n-smile) 
    * Fascinating. I would like to see that.
  * [Ren] 
    * I say that with the same bold, suggestive, confidence that Mariru would use.
    * Hmmm... Think I managed to shock her...
  * Agent Jensen (n-smile) 
    * ... \\\ Well, that's a bit spooky.
    * I'm starting to wonder if I could match your acting skills.
  * Ren (n-smile) 
    * I'm not acting and I would indeed like to see that...
    * Perhaps some other time?
  * Agent Jensen (very slight blush neutral) 
    * You're a little young yet...
    * And your attire and makeup needs some work if you want to pull that off.
  * Annie (slightly annoyed) 
    * Rennn...
  * Ren (shadow smile) 
    * Erk!
  * Ren (n-smile) 
    * My apologies, agent. I got a little carried away.
    * The Director can be a little... hard to deal with at times.
  * Agent Jensen (n-smile) 
    * Hmm...
    * You're going to be interesting to work with.
  * Ren (blush eyes closed smile) 
    * Heh!
  * **Screen: SID Lobby**
  * Mariru (n-smile) 
    * Ah, my lovely daughters have arrived!
    * Ready for meeting hell, girls? Because that's what we have scheduled!
  * Ren (big smile) 
    * Ready, "Mom"!
  * Ren (worried) 
    * Are you sure you want us to call you that though?
    * I mean you still look so young...
  * Mariru (n-smile) 
    * Hmm... Interesting start.
    * ... Let's stick with "Director".
  * Ren (big smile) 
    * Yes Director, ma'am!
  * (Annie) (shadow smile) 
    * Is it going to be like this all day??
    * Maybe I should have brought some popcorn...
  * **END**



* * *

  * **Extras**
  * "Mom" Mariru 
    * It's been a while, but recall that Mariru changed Ren & Annie's records to appoint herself as guardian.




	4. Sparring Session

  * **Screen:** **SID Interview Room**
  * Ren (tired) 
    * [Sigh]
  * [Ren] 
    * Man... Three hours of non-stop interviews...
    * Casual questions, probing questions, subtle (and not subtle) jibes and attacks.
  * Mariru (n-smile) 
    * Ren, you look a bit stressed.
  * Ren (tired) 
    * Oh, do I? ... Perhaps I am a bit...
  * Mariru (n-smile) 
    * Dr. Aya can give you something to help relax you...
  * Ren (amused) 
    * I think not.
  * **Screen: Ren's Mind**
    * Abstract background for when Ren is talking to herself.
  * Ren-kun (tired) [Male Ren] 
    * Man, does she ever let up?
  * Marren (amused) 
    * No! And it's so much fun!
  * Renzu (big smile) 
    * Heh heh heh.
  * Ren-kun (slump) 
    * And still hours to go...
  * Marren (amused) 
    * Poor baby!
  * Renzu (amused) 
    * Your honest face is no good here, bro-kun.
    * Sit back and chill. Marren and I got this.
  * Ren-kun (sigh) 
    * Getting double teamed by my alter-egos...
  * **Screen:** **SID Interview Room**
  * Mariru (smirk) 
    * Back already? What were you doing? Talking to yourself?
  * Ren (n-smile) 
    * Just taking a moment to replay and appreciate our repartee.
    * I treasure every moment with you Director. So educational!
  * Ren (serious) 
    * Now... \\\ You were asking about rituals?
  * Mariru (curious) 
    * Yes... You mentioned a power up ritual based on the Sephiroth of the Kabbalah?
  * Ren (serious) 
    * Yes. Annie can show you. I have the SH objects required, but Annie is not ready for the next level yet.
  * Mariru (serious) 
    * But it doesn't work for you?
  * [Ren] 
    * I could have hidden the info on rituals, but that didn't seem necessary.
    * Current SH theory holds that "there are no working rituals"...
    * So this reveal is something that Mariru will see as substantial.
    * Likewise, the info that _I_ don't use rituals (thus implying that _I'm not a witch_ ) is also a substantial reveal.
    * The idea is to give Mariru a satisfying amount of info, while still holding back the more important info.
  * Ren (serious) 
    * No. I tried it. And tried some variations. Nothing.
    * I even did the ritual for Annie once, and that worked.
    * But for me... No go.
  * [Ren] 
    * And... Not telling her that Ren-kami could see how the ritual worked for Annie.
    * Nor telling her that for me, it just seemed... Irrelevant. Unnecessary.
    * Nor telling her that I seemed to share Annie's power up.
  * Mariru (curious) 
    * But your own power has increased...
  * Ren (thoughtful) 
    * Yes. Though in a different way...
    * My dimensional abilities improved dramatically by the time of the last cluster.
    * And I've become better able to channel Annie's abilities.
    * But I think that's mostly learning through experience rather than a "level up".
  * [Ren] 
    * A large part of the difficulty with Mariru is picking what to tell her and what not to tell her.
    * And lying and misdirecting when she probes the boundary.
    * Right now, Mariru is probing the nature of my powers (for umpteenth time).
    * Naturally, I'm _not_ revealing Ren-kami (or the Kami itself), or the Ross Island Goblet's role.
    * And I'm pleading ignorance of how I changed...
    * While simultaneously agreeing that the Ross Goblet is a good _theory_.
  * Mariru (n-smile) 
    * Still nothing to add, Agent Cobb?
    * Still content to let Ren take the lead?
  * Annie (fake smile) 
    * Ren's the team captain. She does the talking.
  * Mariru (curious) 
    * Oh... Well, how about your own abilities?
    * And I'm interested in that mentor of yours...
  * [Ren] 
    * Mariru's focus switches to Annie...
    * But Annie and I have already agreed on what she will and won't reveal of her witch training.
    * If Mariru probes beyond that, then Annie's mini-Renzu connection will kick in to protect that info.
  * (Ren) (n-smile) 
    * And on it goes... I hope lunch isn't too far off....
  * (Ren) (wry smile) 
    * Annie's probably going to start demanding pizza soon...
  * **END**



* * *

  * **Extras**
  * Gameplay/Sephiroth Rank-Up 
    * Finally worked it in (though it only gets mentioned in passing rather than shown on-screen).
    * Remember that Ren has been collecting sephiroth materials and shoving them in her backpack.
    * Those who read through the infodump at end of WS02, may recall that (officially) there are no known working rituals. Thus Ren's reveal that Annie has a working ritual is very important info for Mariru.
    * If only there were still a game to play...




	5. Collection

  * **Screen: High School Sports Area/Battlefield**
    * [Narrator]
    * Masada Ford, two days ago, a high school courtyard...
    * Years ago, the school buildings suffered rocket strikes in regional conflicts. The buildings have since been repaired, but the repairs were, by necessity, frugal, and the damage still shows.
    * Now, a small battle is taking place in the courtyard... A harlequin rabbit is facing off against a group of women: ten crazed village women wielding scimitars, two women in in full burka, and two girls dressed and armed for... tennis club.
    * On the roof of one of the buildings, a squad of soldiers is firing into the crowd of girls, while carefully avoiding rabbit girl.
  * Elluka (focused) 
    * Zap! Zapppp! Zappity! Zap! Zap!
  * Crazed Village Woman [Village Swordswoman] 
    * Taah! Qatal! TAAH! QATAL!!!
  * [Narrator] 
    * The harlequin rabbit circles around the edges of the courtyard, chaining lightning bolts through the crowd following her.
    * Suddenly, a fist sized rock, served up by one of tennis girls, zips by her head.
  * Crazed Tennis Girl 
    * FIFTEEN LOVE!
  * Elluka (freaked) 
    * Yeeep!!!
    * Elluka nearly died!!
  * Masada Ford Merc #1 
    * Thompson, Manz, take out those tennis girls... or at least keep them occupied.
    * Hannah, stay on target and be ready.
  * Burka Woman 
    * Embrace... Embrace... Embrace...
  * Elluka (worried) 
    * Stay away crazy woman!
    * ZZZZAAAPPP!
  * [Narrator] 
    * Elluka throws a lightning blast in direction of the burka woman as she dodges and continues circling around the edge.
    * The tennis girls continue trying to serve rocks at her with their racquets, but their aim is thrown off by the shots coming from Thompson and Manz.
    * The rest of combatants, in trying to run straight at Elluka as she circles around them, have become clumped into one big mob.
  * Masada Ford Merc #1 (serious) 
    * They're stacked.
    * Hannah, take the shot.
    * ELLUKA, INCOMING!!
  * Hannah (serious) 
    * Firing...
  * [Narrator] 
    * Elluka darts behind cover and Hannah fires three shots into the torso of one of the burka clad women.
    * The special rounds explode on impact, detonating the suicide vest hidden under the woman's clothes.
    * [BOO-BOOM!]
    * A second explosion overlaps the first, as the second burka bomber is caught in the explosion of the first.
    * The two bombers, the entire group of swordswomen, and one of the tennis girls are all taken out at once, leaving nothing but torn clothes, ripped apart bodies and severed limbs.
    * The remaining tennis girl, knocked down by the blast, is quickly finished off by concentrated fire from the rest of the squad.
  * Commander Smite (small smile) 
    * Nicely done, Lieutenant.
    * Cardoso, go.
    * Battery Girl, get up here!
  * Elluka (neutral) 
    * Battle is over. Elluka is returning.
  * [Narrator] 
    * Elluka glances briefly around herself, then begins floating up to the rooftop.
    * Another soldier, Cardoso, descends from the roof and begins searching the debris and bodies.
    * Third STC collapse of the day. The squad has become efficient at handling it.
    * Battle time from start to finish: two minutes and twenty three seconds.



* * *

  * **Screen: SO Unit 143 Barracks**
    * Military barracks.
  * [Narrator] 
    * Masada Ford Spec Ops Unit 143 Base.
  * Merc #2 (neutral) 
    * Three clusters... Nothing lined up for tomorrow yet, Lieutenant?
  * Merc #1 (small smile) 
    * Always assume it's going to get worse. \\\ But yeah, for now, it looks clear.
    * Hannah is looking better. \\\ Good idea, having her manage the kid.
  * [Narrator] 
    * The two soldiers look over at Elluka and Hannah, who are cleaning guns on Hannah's bunk.
  * Elluka (serious) 
    * EyTac-23 disassembled and cleaned.
  * Hannah (serious) 
    * Let me see, Elluka...
  * Hanna (serious) 
    * Looks good! And...
  * Hannah (surprised) 
    * Wow... That's a really precise layout!
  * Hannah (slightly freaked) 
    * Almost looks like you used a ruler...
  * Elluka (serious) 
    * Elluka laid out parts using 1/4 cm grid.
    * Ruler was not required.
    * Elluka Elluka-balled it.
  * Hannah (puzzled) 
    * ... \\\ Elluka-balled it??
  * Merc #1 (puzzled) 
    * "Elluka-balled"?
  * Merc #2 (laughing) 
    * Oh... AH HA HA HA HA!!!
  * Merc #2 (amused) 
    * Elluka, it's "eye"-balled [pointing at his eyes] not "I"-balled [pointing at hisself].
  * Elluka (surprised) 
    * OH! OH!
    * Elluka understands, now!
  * Elluka (happy) 
    * Yes, Elluka "eyeballed" it!
  * Hannah (surprised) 
    * Wait... "I" balled???
  * Hannah (lol) 
    * Ah hah hah hah!
  * Elluka (embarrassed) 
    * ...
  * (Elluka) (sideglance frown) 
    * Big sis lied to Elluka about that that word...
  * (Nikola) (offscreen) 
    * Heh heh heh heh!
  * [Narrator] 
    * Hannah affectionately ruffles Elluka's hair.
  * Hannah (smile) 
    * Okay, now put it back together, Elluka.
  * [Narrator] 
    * Elluka begins to quickly reassemble the sniper rifle, while Hannah watches with an approving eye and smile.
  * Merc #2 (sly smile) 
    * You know... \\\ Elluka is pretty much a loaded weapon...
    * Maybe you should ask Hannah to clean that too?
  * Merc #1 (laughing) 
    * Fucking pervo.



* * *

  * **Screen: SO Unit 143 Command**
    * Small, crowded, bookish, military office room.
  * General Walker **[40ish military man, Video Image]**
    * Commander, report.
  * Commander Smite (neutral) 
    * Three tomes today, plus assorted lesser SH.
    * Two casualties, neither serious.
    * No infections since Private Gabrielle yesterday.
  * General Walker (serious) 
    * How's "Battery Girl" doing?
  * Commander Smite (serious) 
    * About the same. Still worth 5-10 regular soldiers.
    * Firepower varies somewhat, but remains highly effective.
    * Still can't get info from her on where her SH armor came from.
  * Commander Smite (thoughtful) 
    * About the tomes...
    * How many have been found by the other squads?
  * General Walker (disappointed) 
    * Ah, you heard...
    * Only two so far. That's in total, from three squads over three days.
  * Commander Smite (thoughtful) 
    * Meanwhile, we've acquired a total of nine, including seven of those electrical manuscripts.
    * The only time we didn't find a notebook was the time I held Elluka back from the fight.
  * Commander Smite (amused) 
    * Seems that Battery Girl is also Tome Magnet Girl.
  * General Walker (serious) 
    * If so... don't lose her.
  * Commander Smite (n-smile) 
    * She's under control.
  * Commander Smite (neutral) 
    * Also... \\\ The Pressure has dropped to almost nothing.
  * General Walker (small frown) 
    * "Pressure" again, eh? I'm still dubious about your "senses"...
    * But you called it first... and new STF formation has indeed dropped.
  * Commander Smite (serious) 
    * Which means no more tomes.
    * It would be a shame to lose our STF "mining" operation...
    * I have a suggestion in that regard...



* * *

  * **Screen: SO Unit 143 Barracks (Night)**
    * Military barracks, lights turned off.
  * [Narrator] 
    * It's night and the room is filled with the rustling of sleeping soldiers.
    * At the edge of the room, a dark haired woman tosses fitfully next to a blue haired girl.
  * Hannah (Sleeping) 
    * Gabrielle...
  * [Narrator] 
    * The dark haired woman dreams of her golden haired lover.
    * A lover who turns to her and whispers, "Hannah, I'll..."
  * Elluka (Sleeping) 
    * Five chocolate sheep jumping over me...
    * Eight chocolate sheep jumping the electric fence...
    * Thirteen chocolate sheep marching in a spiral...
  * **Screen: Early 20th Century Lab**
    * Blackboard, diagram of a mushroom shaped antenna tower next to it.
  * [Narrator] 
    * A slim, handsome young woman in antique dress scribbles equations and arcane symbols on a blackboard.
    * Her long blue hair is put up in an elegant bun — which is already unraveling.
  * Scientist (focused) [antique long black dress, blue hair in bun] 
    * If the conduction runes are arranged like _this_ on the blades, an evasive field should build up that...
    * ...
  * Scientist (puzzled) 
    * Five, eight, thirteen, ...
    * Is Elluka counting Fibonacci sheep?
    * ...
    * Why am I wearing a dress?
  * **Screen: SO Unit 143 Barracks (Night)**
  * Elluka (Sleeping) 
    * Big sis... Hee hee hee!
    * [Zzzzz]
  * **END**
  * Reference pics 
    * Scientist Woman's Dress: <https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ce/30/da/ce30da73fc99185d81e81c3705c7f54e.jpg>



**Author's Note:**

> Writing for this this is likely to go much slower than the WitchStorm 02, given the current (pretty inactive) state of the game. We'll see. If you're a member at AO3, you can subscribe to me as an author, and you'll get notices of updates.


End file.
